


Red Wolf

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Evil Kara Danvers, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Kara Danvers, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Rutting, Werewolf Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: The situation could not have been more dire. After a red-kryptonite bomb goes off in the city, Kara has to be imprisoned at the DEO to ride out the toxins that have taken over her system. To make matters worse, it’s the first pink moon in six years which means her wolfish mate, Lena, has transfigured with her rut and has to be imprisoned at the headquarters too. (ABO Dynamics, Omega Kara, Alpha Lena.)*OR*Rutting Werewolf Lena comes face to face with Red Kryptonite Kara in her heat.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 417





	Red Wolf

They stood like sentinels appraising the threat of the other behind the impenetrable walls of their glass cells. Lena pensive, tight, taut, teeth sharp and snarling. Kara not fairing much better, her brow sweating, her body shivering with cramps, though she possessed some sense of acute intelligence about her situation. Lena… Lena on the other hand looked damn-near feral.

Hours had passed, the world outside was on fire, yet there was nothing for them beyond their faint repulsion and intrigue with the other. They stared as though looking into a nightmarish parallel reality, one that was topsy-turvy and unrecognisable. The thrum of their bond, the invisible link that bound them, it pulsed and throbbed in need of the other. Kara was deep in her heat, Lena too, and yet they felt like unfamiliar strangers to one another in this state.

“Woof!” Kara finally burst with amusement after a period of silence. Her eyes sparkling arrogantly, her smirk wicked and unpleasant. “Does that mangy little dog of mine speak when she’s in her apex state?”

Lena smirked. The two jet-black pointed ears that peeked through her hair twitching slightly. Every muscle seemed to push and become pronounced, the balls of her shoulders, her etched obliques. Her skin was so pale that it almost shimmered, her emerald eyes pitch black and inhuman. Then, there was the long panther-like tail swaying and curling behind her. She was anything but mangy, though Kara amused herself regardless.

“Mangy?” Lena growled beneath her breath, slightly offended and simultaneously above it. “Be careful, my love, those who lie with dogs tend to catch fleas.”

“I am of royal blood and a mother tongue so high and ancient your earthly mouth cannot even pronounce my name. I don’t lay with anyone. _I conquer_.”

“You don’t conquer.” Lena prowled with her jet black tail curling behind, scoffing. “You bend, you kneel, you tremble, and you whimper for my knot in the long cold night when I’m not around to soothe you — you think I don’t hear you, but I do.” The wolf glanced wickedly, her black eyes imperceptible and obsidian. “I always hear you, slut.”

“Call me that again and I will put you down like the filthy animal you are.” Kara laughed a hard, genuine noise.

Lena’s jaw suddenly seemed to unhinge from itself, so wide and violent was her snarling growl that every razor sharp tooth could be seen in her mouth. Her body shook with indignation, her muscles contracting and fighting one another beneath her skin. She was not human, she was suddenly the legend of nightmares and world killers combined. Kara _liked_ it. Privately, she had so long itched for an adversary of equal station to start a small war with — perhaps her wife had been right under her nose this entire time.

A sudden burst of high-voltage electricity sent them both careening backwards into the rear of their cells.

“Hands off the glass!” A voice boomed over the speaker. “You two play nice or don’t play at all!”

Lena got up first, her canines tracing and clenching. When she looked over to the other cell, her wife, or the demon that possessed her at least, was sprawled on her spine breathing hard enormous breaths. The godlet stirred but didn’t seem to get her bearing, head flopping weakly, her hand limply reaching up before falling back down again.

“Kara?” Lena exhaled a wolfish growl.

There was no response.

“If this is you playing games—” Lena stopped and sensed something strange, her acute hearing had picked up the slowing of a quiet constant drum. 

_Kara’s heartbeat_.

Their vitals were monitored via wireless electrodes beneath the floor of the cell, their heartbeats, oxygenation levels, everything and then some. Lena worried momentarily that the electric shock had done something unintended, outwardly she showed nothing. Her ears tuned in to the thump-thump beat, to the footsteps of medical personnel careening down the stairs, and then she smirked as the rhythm translated and the coded message dawned on her:

.--. .-.. .- -.-- / .- .-.. --- -. --. / .--. ..- .--. .--. -.--

_Play along puppy._

_***_

In the carnage bodies laid limp and unmoving, groaning occasionally among those still conscious. The armour had been mauled through, helmets scorched, yet no agents were dead despite their wishes for the opposite. Lena had broken bones, rended flesh, inflicted pain and then some. Kara… she was going to be in trouble in the morning. Lena imagined the write-up would go on her permanent file to say the least.

They stood at opposite ends of the hallway, the red neon emergency lights flickering overhead, the emergency lockdown alarms blaring. The sub-level had been sealed and the only adversary left to war with was the other.

Lena transfigured from the predatory shape of a dire wolf into something humanoid and familiar.

“We make quite the team,” Lena wiped the blood from her eyes, gleaning the naked body opposite up and down. “I wonder how hard I would have to bite to draw blood…” She growled at the indestructible godlet.

“You assume I wouldn’t shatter your teeth first.” Kara seemed disinterested, though the smell of her body told a different story.

“I love it when you say sweet nothings,” Lena drew a deep hard breath of Kara’s slick. “Your body betrays you, girl.”

“Not girl,” Kara whispered faintly, her eyes pulsing with iridescent slithers of red. “ _God,”_ she corrected the order of things.

“I’m going to claim you, snatch you, fill you up until you’re slack and dripping my seed…” Lena clicked her neck to the side, wound her thick shoulders back and forth, knew wholeheartedly it wouldn’t come without a fight for control. “I am going to humiliate you with my need to worship your body, and you will humiliate yourself with how you crave for it.”

“Lena…” Kara shook her head in bemusement, glancing to the ceiling, to the floor, in complete disbelief of the foolishness. “I am death, pestilence, war and famine. I conquer, _I claim_.” A burst of laser vision sent the wolf pouncing out of the way.

Kara stood there like an angered deity, a thing to be worshipped, a creature both vengeful and almighty. Her body was cramping, the muscles flexing, coated and gleaming with perspiration. The divine scent of her skin, her sweat, her slick, it clinged and swelled in Lena’s airways. Kara was both the moon to which the wolf wanted to profess her adoration, and a mere rabbit to be snatched between the teeth. It drove her feral.

Lena pounced off of her legs with such speed she became little more than a snarling, frenzied blur. The omega simply grabbed her in thin air by the scruff of her neck and slung her back to the far end of the hallway.

“Poor puppy,” Kara whispered, amused and still without a hair out of place. “It’s okay if you yelp. I’ll try not to laugh—” Blue eyes few open wide in surprise.

Lena contorted her throat backwards, emitting a growl so deep and loud it rang Kara’s skull like toll bells. The thunderous vibrations were agonising, like after ripples from an atomic bomb. They were a secretive power that Lena kept from everyone who might seek to exploit her abilities, her do-gooding wife included. 

When the godlet snatched her hands up to her ears, whimpering and blinded by the sharp surprise of pain rattling her head, that was when the dark shape of a wolf pounced faster and harder than before.

Lena snatched her throat and mauled her wife like a ragdoll, bit as hard as she could, snarling, growling, comfortably removed from any sense of guilt because her wife was the great _woman of steel_ and could take such rough handling. Lena had never felt a need to savage her godlet before, had never been threatened like this, challenged like this, but privately she wanted to draw blood.

Kara snatched the wolf up over her head as though she were a puppy, a hand around each hind, and she slung Lena back down the hall so fast and hard that it snapped awake whatever small part of Kara Danvers lurked beneath. 

Lena hit the ground with a sickening crack, her muzzle panting softly though her body did not move. Kara drew a breath and watched, unable to do anything else. She felt a tiny drip down her throat, her fingers wiped it away, assured it was merely saliva or sweat. Then Kara smelled it. The distinct scent of hot metallic iron. She peered down at her fingers, a tiny smear of red coating them.

_Lena’s teeth had drawn blood._

When she looked back up at the limp creature at the end of the hallway, Kara was surprised to see the wolf had vanished. Lena had transfigured back into a woman, muscularly defined, gleaming, a small cut beneath her scalp dripping. Lena blinked a few times and pushed herself back up, stumbling on to her feet.

“You’re bleeding,” Lena noted, her brow furrowing at the oddness. Then her nose inhaled a deep whiff, obsidian eyes closing with satisfaction. ‘You’re bleeding,” she repeated languidly, as though she had won something.

“You too.” Kara nodded at the cut. “I don’t think—” She racked her brain for a moment, disturbed and aroused. “I don’t remember ever bleeding before.”

“Me neither,” Lena whispered, a tiny smirk pulling at her cheek. “It smells good on you…”

“A third round?” Kara lifted her brow, a shiver of red-kryptonite coursing through her, receptors alight all at once.

Lena didn’t transfigure this time. She stood there, stretching her pale muscles, inhaling the deep musky scent of slick with twitching red lips and flared nostrils. Kara empathised, the scent of Lena’s heady metallic blood combined with the pheromones of her rut were intoxicating. This time, they ran at one another a violent kind of passion — an instinctive urge to be the claimant rather than the claimed.

When Lena launched and took her down like a predator on the hunt, the heat grew to its highest climax and prevented Kara from thinking clearly. There was snarling teeth, a blur of flexing biceps, a curling black tail that danced and seemed to entrance her, and that deep scent that seemed to soothe her cramps and cold sweats. A scent that was delectably Lena.

The change within herself was almost imperceptible, subtle until it simply wasn’t. She was a god, above and beyond the whims and rules of this world, an omega above all alphas — including her own, that was how her brain synthesised and processed the red kryptonite. Her body on the other hand… she felt every sinew and muscle twitch responsively beneath the wolfish alpha making a meal of her. Her legs opening, her cunt throbbing, her stomach tightening. No, Kara thought. _She was above this_.

“Ah ah,” Kara clucked her tongue wickedly, tutting and displeased. “Bad puppy—” She tightened her expression ready to send a warning shot with her laser vision, but the unexpected happened.

Lena pushed Kara’s face to the side with her weight resting on the temple, held it down and caused two laser beams to scorch the wall instead. Kara couldn’t make sense of it, how she was wrangling, wrestling, wiggling, but the wolf was pinning her down. She was a god. **She was above this**.

“Give into me the way your body already has,” Lena husked next to her ear, lashing it with kisses, her fingers delving down to the bucking wet slit between Kara’s legs. “You’re no match, not this deep in your heat…”

Kara drew a fast hard breath, clenching her eyes and whimpering as the alpha delved inside between her lips with one hand and kept her head restrained with the other, coating her fingers in the sweet musky stench of her slick. The fingers withdrew, and Kara opened her eyes just in time to catch Lena lifting them to her mouth and sucking them clean.

It sent ripples through the precocious one.

“You taste divine,” Lena growled and nipped Kara’s ear.

“I won’t give in without a fight,” Kara bit back, smirking despite her failing body. “I am—”

“ _My omega_ ,” Lena said pointedly, and that word alone made Kara contract with ripples of desire and need. “I would be very careful, Kara, if you don’t play nicely… well. I’ll huff, and I’ll puff—” She dragged her open mouth, full of razor pointed teeth, lightly down over her ribs and belly towards that puffy aching mess between her legs. “And I’ll blow your house down,” Lena laughed darkly and pushed forward with a lapping tongue.

[find more bible study aquí](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
